Lily And James
by kris8
Summary: James falls for Lily......umm, just read it, its very fluffy....CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!! enjoy!
1. Chapter One----A Whole Different Person

Chapter One----A Whole Different Person  
  
James Potter walked into the great hall for his 7th year, his best friends following side by side. Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew, and Remus Lupin. They had been busy thinking up good pranks to play on a greasy haired, hook nosed kid, Severus Snape. They all hated him.  
  
"Or maybe we could put pieces of dung in his soup. What do you reckon James? James?"  
  
But James didnt answer. He was stairing (sp?) at something. But when Sirius looked over in the direction where James was looking, he realized it was a someone.  
  
"Ohhhhh!!" said Sirius smiling.  
  
"What??!?!" said James as innocently as he could even though he knew what was coming.  
  
"Oh, nothing." said Sirius smiling even more broadly. "Just a certain red- haired some-"  
  
"Shut up Sirius!!" said James glowing red in the face.  
  
But Sirius was right. James had spotted a beautiful red-haired girl he had noticed before, but had never seen her this beautiful. He had never realized how pretty she was or how shiny and silky her hair was hanging down to her back. He suddenly snapped back to reality when Remus mentioned her.  
  
"James, that girl your gaping at, her name is Lily. Lily Evans." Remus said shaking his head and laughing quietly.  
  
So, her name was Lily, James thought. Such a sweet name. James looked at her again. She was ravishing. She had beautiful bright green eyes and they looked so gorgeus with her scarlet red hair. She was like a whole different person.  
  
  
  
So??? What do you think? Please R/R!!! Suggestions? Comments? Sorry if the grammers kinda bad…. 


	2. Chapter Two----The Chess Game

CHAPTER 2  
  
Chapter Two--The Chess Game  
  
After the sorting ceremony and the feast. James walked along the corridors to his new 7th year dorm. He couldnt get this girl out of his mind. The girl with the green eyes and red hair. The girl named Lily.  
  
She was so pretty. He longed to see her. To talk to her. To speak to her.  
  
He finally got to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Brusel sprouts." James muttered and the portrait sprang open.  
  
James stepped into the familiar common room with its squashy armchairs and large tables. And then he spotted her. Laying on the couch in front of the fire. She looked so peaceful. She was watching the fire crackeling and playing with her hair gently.  
  
He had to talk to her.  
  
James walked over to the couch in which Lily lay. He looked over the couch and she looked up.  
  
"Umm, hi. Im J-James. James Potter." James said nervously.  
  
"Lily Evans." said Lily holding up a hand and smiling. She could tell he liked her.  
  
James shook it. Her hands were so soft, he though.  
  
"I've seen you play Quidditch James." Lily started. "You're very good."  
  
"Thanks." Said James blushing.  
  
"So, do you like chess?" Lily asked breaking the akward silence.  
  
"Yeah, actually, i do-" But James stopped talking when he heard Sirius and Remus laughing in a corner near by. They were looking straight at him. "Ignore them" James said embarressed.  
  
"No problem, want a game of chess?" asked Lily, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure." said James rather quickly amazed at his luck.  
  
"Okay, I'll go and get my set, meet me back here in a minute okay?" Lily said running quickly.  
  
"Okay!!" James called.  
  
James rushed to his dormatory and pulled his chessmen out of his trunk and ran down stairs. Lily was setting up her peices on the board.  
  
James was on his way to Lily when he saw Sirius pretending to flirt with Remus and he could here them saying "My names Lily." and "My names J-James Potter" James glaired at them as he passed and slid his finger across his throught trying to make them stop.  
  
He sat down and set up his pieces trying to make eye contact with Lily.  
  
She looked up smiled and looked down again as she set up her pieces. She knew what he was trying to do. Because right when she looked up James looked down again.  
  
"I'll go first then, shall I?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, sure." James said trying to keep his "cool".  
  
Lily moved a pon forward.  
  
James moved his knight.  
  
The game went on until nearly 10:00.  
  
It was a fun time. Both of them flirting now and then. Looking up at each other and James blushing. Both giving sarcastic compliments to each other like "splendid move" "wow, great move".  
  
James could tell she was starting to like him a bit.  
  
After Lily beat James very badly, she said,"Well, its a bit late, i think i should go up to bed."  
  
"Yeah, me to." James said a bit dissapointed.  
  
"I'll see you tomarrow then?" Asked Lily smiling at James dissapointed look.  
  
"Yes!!!" James said a bit loud. He was happy, He couldnt help it.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you at breakfast, James." Lily said flirtatiously.  
  
"Alrighty. See you at breakfast then." said James with an OMG-i-cant- believe-how-lucky-I-am sort of voice.  
  
"Bye." Lily took her pieces and walked up the stairs. When she got to her door she looked back and waved at James watching her.  
  
He waved back and left the common room. When he was sure she was in her dorm, he jumped up and punched the air, and whispered "yes!!!" He was very excited about Lily. He walked up to his dorm not bothering to get undressed. He went right to sleep. He hoped Sirius wouldnt make a big deal. But he knew that Sirius would anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Please r/r! 


	3. Chapter Three----The Hard Part (asking h...

CHAPTER 3  
  
The past week was amazing. He had spent most of it with his new "friend" (thats what it was but he wanted it to be more) Lily Evans. Everynight they would play chess. Lily was teaching James to play better. Although James loved nothing more to spend all day with Lily, he couldnt get away from Sirius's non-stop joking.  
  
***  
  
Finally. It was Friday. James and Sirius were heading for their Charms class when suddenly James heard his name being called behind him. He knew instantly who it was. After all, who could forget that voice?  
  
"James!!!", Lily calles sprinting down the hall. "James." she said slowing down, "Could I have a word?"  
  
Laughing should be made illegal, Lily thought as Sirius nudged James in the ribs and winked at him.  
  
"Sure." said James glaring at Sirius.  
  
James followed Lily a little way down the hall so they would be out of ear shot.  
  
"Okay, James, i was just wondering if you'd like to, umm, g-go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend...." Lily asked nervously.  
  
"Sure!!!" said James a little overexcited. He could'nt help himself.  
  
"Okay great!!", said Lily with a look of great relief on her face.  
  
"See you then, then." said James tripping over his words.  
  
"Okay!!" said Lily. "Oh and James," Lily started as James started to walk away. "Can you teach me how to fly?"  
  
"I'd be happy to." James said starting to imagine him and Lily on a moonlite broomride.  
  
Lily looked at James with her bright green eyes and said "Okay, bye."  
  
And she walked away. James couldnt say anything.  
  
James could not wait till the weekend!!  
  
  
  
Well??? Shall I go on??? R/r!!! 


	4. Chapter 4----Flying And Butterbeer

A/N: All the characters are JKR's! 'sigh'  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
It was 1:00 P.M. on a Saturday afternoon. After that mornings 5:00 Quidditch practice, James went back to his dorm to have a nap.  
  
'Today is the day' James thought.  
  
James was laying in his bed trying to remember a wonderful dream he had. Something about a girl on a broomstick. James decided to get ready for his "date" with Lily. They said they would meet each other at the Quidditch field at 3:00. He pulled on some clothes and looked in his mirror. He tried to fix his hair, but as usual, it didn't work. He put on a pair of regular black robes. He picked up his broomstick and left the dormitory. He went down the stairs into the common room and found Sirius talking to Lilys friend Alyssa. James gave him a thumbs up and Sirius smiled. James walked away thinking of how he could make for Sirius later. (TOTAL PAYBACK!) He walked into the great hall and saw Lily at the Lunch table.  
  
"Hi Lily." Said James sitting down.  
  
"Hey James!" said Lily.  
  
James and Lily sat and ate for about 10 minutes. They didn't wait to get to full. They were going to have dinner. (A/N-cute right?)  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked James.  
  
"Umm, yeah!" said Lily looking excited.  
  
James and Lily walked out of the great hall to the QF, fingers intertwined and James broom over his shoulder. When they finally made it to the Quidditch field, their hands parted.  
  
"So, what now, James?" asked Lily smiling.  
  
"Well, get on the broom and push off with your feet." Answered James.  
  
Lily did as she was told and James saw she had her hands on wrong.  
  
"Like this?" asked Lily doing it wrong on purpose.  
  
"No," said James cottoning on.  
  
"Like this." Said James moving Lilys hands up the broomstick.  
  
"Oh!" said Lily flirtatiously.  
  
"Okay, now push up from the floor and steer the broom wherever you want to go." Said James informingly.  
  
"Okay, I think I got it." Said Lily looking at her feet and then to the sky.  
  
At that she took off zooming this way and that dangerously.  
  
"UMM! LILY! I THINK YOU SHOULD COME DOWN N-  
  
But then Lily came zooming towards him, with every millisecond she came closer—and then-  
  
CRASH!  
  
Lily rammed into him and both took a hard fall onto the itchy grass.  
  
"I am SO sorry!!!" yelled Lily getting up and looking worried.  
  
"It's okay, just help me up, will you?" said James.  
  
Lily held out her hand for James. And James took her hand and pulled as hard as he could. Lily came crashing down to the ground and they burst out laughing.  
  
They laid there for a couple of minutes and James noticed a cloud. A weird, yet a mysteriously special one.  
  
"Hey look Lily, that cloud there, it looks like a bolt of lightning." Said James pointing to the sky.  
  
"So it does." Said Lily in interest.  
  
Suddenly, James stood up and said, "How about another go together!"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Lily smiling.  
  
So James walked over to the broom and got on. He could feel Lily get on right behind him. She snuggled up to him and held his waist tight.  
  
James kicked off. It felt wonderful; the air was blowing in his hair. He wished he could stay like this forever with Lily by his side.  
  
After about an hour of flying around the field and through the goal posts, all the time Lily shrieked with freight from doing down and yelled with excitement from going up. He couldn't get her voice out of his head. The thoughts of himself and her were flying through his head like wild snitches.  
  
"How about some food and butterbeer?" asked James.  
  
"Good idea, it is getting chilly." Lily replied.  
  
After the landed, they walked towards Hogsmeade, James arm over Lilys shoulder because it was "chilly." They walked down the streets of Hogsmeade and went into the Three Broomsticks. Lily followed James to a table in the corner and they sat down.  
  
"Well, I'll go get the drinks shall I?" said James getting up.  
  
"I'll be here." Said Lily.  
  
James walked over to the counter, ordered two butterbeers, and sat down next to Lily. They sat. They drank, their insides filling with warmth with every sip. James hesitated and Lily looked up.  
  
"Lily, can I ask you a question?" asked James.  
  
"Sure." Said Lily with butterflies flying a little to fast inside her stomach.  
  
"Do you…would you….do you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked James nervously.  
  
Lily choked on her butterbeer and recovered fully in about a microsecond. (A/N-just fast okay?)  
  
"Do you?" asked Lily wiping butterbeer off her mouth and chin.  
  
"Do you?" asked James.  
  
"Do you?" asked Lily.  
  
" I asked you first."  
  
"I asked you second."  
  
"So…."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes mischievously.  
  
"Okay, fine. No. but I'd like to…" Lily said trailing off and blushing.  
  
"You would?" asked James extraordinarily relieved.  
  
Lily nodded smiling. "Yea.."  
  
"Me too." Said James quietly.  
  
"Well, okay, its final then." Said Lily strongly.  
  
"Alright!" said James feeling as if he were the luckiest boy in Hogwarts.  
  
They took their last sips of butterbeer in deep conversation about how Lily could fly better. As they headed back to Hogwarts, they spoke about how they were going to tell their friends about them being a couple.  
  
The view from behind Lily and James was adorable. They were holding hands and Lilys head was leaning on James's shoulder. He loved everything about her. But there was just one thing he couldn't stop thinking about. The cloud. 'Its just a cloud..' he thought. ' What could a dumb old cloud mean anyway?' And after that the cloud left his mind and all he thought about was his future and he hoped it would be with Lily until the day he died. 


End file.
